Adult Twister
by Fennie
Summary: Kiba makes a bet with Naruto about Shikamaru's enthusiasm. Who will win? Sorry summaries are so not my thing! KibaXShika lemon!


**Disclaimer:** Wish I owned….too bad. You don't own either! HAH….*crying*

**Warning: **This Yaoi as in boyxboy, guy love, guy sex. Don't like? Don't read. Simple as that.

**Summary: **Kiba makes a bet with Naruto about Shikamaru's enthusiasm…who will win? Sorry…summaries aren't my thing.

**Important: **_'Thoughts' _ "Speech [what their doing] more speech" What I mean by 'rounds' when referring to Twister is like Right Hand Red is one round, Left Foot Green another and so on.

Eh what can I say? I was bored and my smutty mind took over and told me to write yaoi. I actually had 2 other stories almost done but I did this thing with my computer that killed all my files!! It sucked ssooo bad. Everything I had written and downloaded was _GONE! _I was so pissed. Humph…Anyways onto the story!

"He's too lazy to!" The dog-nin stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No, I think he could if he really wanted to." The hyper-active ninja retaliated.

"He doesn't have the energy to play; he'd wimp out after the first couple of rounds!" Kiba replied.

"Nuh huh! I bet you he could do it!" Naruto challenged.

"A bet huh? You're on! 5 bucks say that I can get him out of the game within the first couple of rounds." Kiba said smugly, holding his hand out for Naruto to shake.

Naruto grinned. "Ok! You have to make him stop within the first….10 rounds to make him quit. If he doesn't quit, you owe me 5. Oh! You can't tell him about the deal. Okay?"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say." The brown haired boy replied boredly.

"Here, take this." The knucklehead ninja handed him a video camera he got out of nowhere. "Record your game so I know your not lying."

Kiba took the camera and nodded. "Ok, well I'm going to go win this bet!" He held a thumbs up to his blonde companion. "Next time you see me you better have 5 dollars ready to give up!" With that he turned and began to jog towards a certain lazy genius's house.

Shikamaru had been enjoying a peaceful evening at his house. Neither of his parents were home, they both had been sent out on missions. He hadn't asked anyone over, that would have been much too troublesome.

He had just woken up long enough to go to the bathroom, when he heard the most annoying thing he could have heard at a time like this.

A knock at his door stopped him in his tracks. He could just ignore it….it couldn't be that important. Who would bother to come to his house anyway?

'_I'll just ignore it….they can come back later.'_

With a firm nod of his head, he headed back to living room, to resume his nap on the couch. Before he could get half-way back to the couch, a voice stopped him.

"Damnit Shikamaru! I know you're in there!! Get your lazy-ass up and open the door before I bust it in!" A familiar gruff voice called from the outside.

Shikamaru sighed, why oh why did he have to come? Shouldn't he be bothering someone else? Like Naruto or something?

With another sigh he called over his shoulder, "Idiot, its unlocked just walk in." And with that he plopped back down on the couch.

Kiba walked in with a pink face, carrying a video camera and…

'_Why the hell?'_

"Kiba, why do you have a video camera and Twister?" The brown haired ninja asked cautiously.

"Well… [laughs nervously] just wondering is you wanted to play with me." The brown eyed boy half-way asked, shifting nervously.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at him.

'_Why would he ask me? Everyone knows how lazy I am, so why would I want to play a game like Twister? Chess and such yeah but Twister? Seriously?'_

"So how about it? Wanna play?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru thought about it for a second.

"Why me?" He just had to know. Out of everybody who he could have asked, why would Kiba ask him?

"I don't really know. I mean, your parents are on missions, we didn't have to train today, and I thought you would be bored home alone. So I figured..." He replied quickly, trailing off at the end.

"Will you leave if I tell you no?"  
"No!" Kiba's answer was immediate, almost cutting off Shikamaru's question. The genius gave the moron a surprised look. Kiba blushed and continued. "What I mean was… [Shifts nervously again] well….everyone else I busy and I had the sudden urge to play the game! You were the only one available and I thought you would be bored and yeah."

Shikamaru sighed, but got up none less.  
"Come on, there's more space in my room." He said, moving out of the living room and into a different one.

The pineapple haired boys' room was simple. A bed, a dresser and a desk. It was fairly clean too, which surprised Kiba. He thought that he would be too lazy to bother with the troublesome task of cleaning.

The bed was shoved up against one of the walls, the dresser at the end of it. The desk was on the wall directly across from the bed, leaving a good sized, clean patch in the middle of the room.  
Shikamaru sat on the bed. "Well if we're going to play, you're setting it up."

Kiba grinned and nodded. Of course, Kiba had his own selfish reasons for wanting to play this game with this certain shinobi. Kiba, to put it bluntly, was bi-sexual and very attracted to the lazy genius.

This game was just an excuse to be closer to the other, and Kiba was happy him and Naruto had made the bet.

By now the game had been set up. He looked over his shoulder at Shikamaru, who was, of course, sleeping. He rolled his eyes at his predictability.

He crawled over Shikamaru and sat on the bed next to him, listening to his slow breathing. He crossed his arms and set them on Shika's chest, laying his head on them and looking up at Shikamaru's face.  
It took him a second but he finally realized the extra weight his chest was supporting, and cracked his eyes open to find Kiba laying his chest. He blushed at the sight and couldn't believe his friend.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Shikamaru asked shakily, confused by Kiba's actions.

Kiba merely grinned up at him and said quietly, so quietly Shikamaru had to strain his ears to hear him, "The games ready."

Shikamaru glanced down at the floor, to find that the camera had been set up to record their game. The small Twister game board/mat thing had been placed on the floor. It was made for just two or three people. The circles were smaller and closer, the whole pad was smaller too. There was also less circles.

His eyes shifted back down to his chest, to find that Kiba was gone.

'_When did he get up? Why didn't I notice?'_

He had to admit it, whenever the dog-nin was around he was unable to focus. Shika couldn't care less what his sexual orientation was. He had never really put much thought into it. No female or male had caught his eye…well except for Kiba. He was an attractive young man, but his energy! That was the only thing that Shikamaru had as a defense against admitting that he liked the man.

There was that small voice, that everyday became a little louder, that told him that that wasn't even an excuse; opposites attract remember? He always told that stupid voice to keep quiet, but it was becoming harder to ignore.

"Are you ready to play?" The voice, much louder now, called him back from his thoughts. The genius looked over at Kiba, no Kibas?? He threw a questioning look at the one of the Kiba's.

He rolled his eyes. "We need someone to spin! When we get all twisted up we won't be able to reach the spinner." He stated in a 'duh' voice.  
"Well of course, how stupid of me." Shikamaru replied sarcastically.

The clone Kiba picked up the spinner and nodded to them both. They each stood on opposite sides of the mat, waiting for the first move.

"Right hand blue!"{1} The clone called.

Kiba and Shikamaru both placed their right hands on 2 blue circles, right next to each other.  
"Left foot yellow!"{2}

They both placed their left foots on yellow, leaving them standing in an awkward way, their faces inches apart.  
Oh yeah, the tension was growing.

"Right foot green!"{3}

They twisted so that their backs were to each other, their right feet on green. Kiba sighed in disappointment; he liked being that close to Shikamaru! He leaned slightly back, and felt his back press against Shikamaru's, since neither of them had practice that day they dressed comfortable. Shikamaru in black sweat pants and a white T-shirt and Kiba in blue jeans with

The warmth of Shikamaru's back against his was short lived as soon as the clone called the next movement.

"Left hand Red!"{4}

Shikamaru groaned, and twisted so that his right hand was on the red, leaving him in an uncomfortable position with him facing up.

Kiba grinned, he placed his right hand on the red spot next to Shikamaru's, having him just barely hovering over Shikamaru. Their faces were dangerously close again.

"Hm…" Kiba mused, enjoying the delightful shade of red that Shika's face was becoming. "I do believe that I like this position." Shikamaru's face became another shade darker. Kiba grinned and nuzzled Shikamaru's neck. He shuddered and almost lost his balance.

"Right foot yellow!" {5}

Kiba growled at the realization that he won't be able to have his crush beneath him, powerless.

He soon realized that the new move actually gave him more advantage over Shikamaru. He moved his right foot to the yellow on the opposite side of Shika, while all the brunette could do was move his next to his left foot. Leaving him trapped underneath Kiba, who was pretty much straddling him. He almost moaned at the thought, but managed to keep it in. He couldn't however, keep his erection from growing.

He willed it to go away, or for Kiba to help cure him of it….

'_No!'_ He screamed inside his head. _'I do NOT like Kiba like that!'_

'_Oh yes you do! Don't kid yourself.'_

'_No I don't.'_

'_Yeah you do.'_

Shika scowled at himself. He felt like an idiot, fighting with himself.

'_Okay so maybe I do….'_

"Right hand blue!" {6}

Shika looked up at Kiba, who merely gazed back down at him. Before either of them knew what they were doing, Kiba had leaned down and Shika had leaned up to meet him.

The kiss started out simple, just lips connecting to lips. Then, Shika brought his hands up and wrapped them around Kiba's neck, forcing Kiba to shift so that he was laying directly over Shikamaru, his hands on either side of his head holding him up and his knees on both sides of his body.

Kiba parted his lips and glided his tongue between Shikamaru's lips, gently asking for admittance to his mouth.

Surprised by his eagerness, Shikamaru gladly opened his mouth, his tongue eagerly awaiting for Kiba's .

There was a small fight for dominance, Shikamaru giving up in favor of feeling Kiba's tongue roam his mouth. Once he had felt every nook and cranny of Shikamaru's mouth, he allowed the lazy ninja's tongue to roam his mouth.

Kiba's lowered himself a little more, earning a moan from both him and Shika from the friction of their erections touching through clothed material.

Their tongues danced together as their hands clumsily began to undress each other. They broke the kiss long enough to lip their shirts over their heads.

Kiba smiled as he gazed at the beautiful body beneath him. Skin that wasn't too pale yet not very tan, the perfect color in his opinion. His stomach muscles were toned, and his hair was down.

'_When did his hair come out? Oh well…looks good….'_

He leaned down and nuzzled the smaller boys neck, leaving gentle butterfly kisses in his wake. That didn't satisfy him for long though, and he began nibbling and licking his way around Shikamaru's chest.

Shikamaru moaned at the sensations Kiba was giving him. He felt Kiba's tongue flick out and touch his nipple, causing him to arch into his touch, silently asking for more.

Kiba happily obliged and took one of his nipples into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue while he pinched and rubbed the other one.

After a minute or so of this he switched and gave the same treatment to the other nipple. The whole time Shikamaru was making the most delightful noises that urged Kiba on.

He licked and kissed and nibbled his was down Shikamaru's torso, dipping his tongue into his naval making him cry out in pleasure.

"K-Kiba!" Shikamaru moaned out. Kiba quickly began to undo Shikamaru's pants, kissing along his waist, starting from the left side and right where the pants stopped, moving them down lower to expose more of that delicious skin.

Shikamaru's pants and boxers came off at the same time, leaving Shikamaru completely naked. He shakily lifted his hands and began to undo Kiba's, getting the hint Kiba helped him and swiftly undid his pants and threw them along with his boxers with Shikamaru's.

"K-Kiba, I w-want you…." Shikamaru said quietly, looking down at Kiba was lust filled eyes.

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked, trailing his hands up the brunettes sides making him shudder in anticipation.

"Yes! Take me now damn it!" He screamed/moaned.

Kiba geld 3 fingers up to Shika's lips, he gladly opened his mouth and began to suck on them.

Watching Shikamaru suck on his fingers was extremely erotic, Kiba almost came right there, choosing instead to moan deeply.

After a moment of being tortured he decided that the fingers were wet enough and took them out of his mouth, giving him a hard kiss while plunging the first finger into his hole.

When the first finger entered him, it hadn't hurt, it was merely uncomfortable. He could barely feel it with Kiba kissing him the way he was. The second finger hurt, but not badly.

Kiba began scissoring his little uke, getting him ready for what was to come. When he added the third and final finger, Shikamaru whimpered. That one hurt!

"Shh…it's okay, relax, it'll get better soon I promise." Kiba was in his ear, licking the shell lightly before trailing kisses down his ear back to his lips. He tried distracting him from the pain by giving him the deepest most passionate kiss ever.

After a minute or so Shikamaru began moaning at the feeling of Kiba's fingers, bucking up against them. Kiba smirked and took his fingers out, earning a hiss of displeasure from Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked up at the dog-loving ninja and knew what was going to happen next. He pushed up and made Kiba land on his back.

"Shikamaru, w-what are you do-" He cut himself off with a gasp as Shikamaru licked his manhood from base to tip, dipping his tongue into the slit at the top.

All Kiba could was moan and gasp as Shikamaru worked skillfully on his dick. It was the best feeling Kiba had ever felt in his life, it's a good thing Shikamaru was holding his hips down or else he would have choked the poor shinobi by now.

Once Shikamaru felt his release coming, he deep-throated him and twirled his tongue around the whole thing one last time before pulling it out of his mouth with a 'pop'.

Kiba groaned at the loss but when he looked back up he was delighted. Shikamaru was back on his back, his legs spread wide, staring at him with a look that lets-go-you-sexy-beast-fuck-me! He grinned and crawled to him.

"Remember, relax." Kiba warned as he pressed the tip against the pre-stretched hole. Shikamaru took a deep breath and forced himself to remain relaxed.

"J-just…just shove it in….at once. Li-like a band-aid….right?" Shikamaru asked breathlessly in between pants.

"You s-sure?" Kiba asked. All Shikamaru could do was nod in response. In another second Kiba had thrust in all the way to the hilt, burying himself deep within Shikamaru.

The pain wasn't what he had been expecting. Of course he knew there was going to be pain, but not like this. This, _this_ pain brought new meaning to 'ripping you a new asshole'. Tears were brought to his eyes as he bit into Kiba's shoulder, trying to relieve some of the pain.

Kiba winced at the pain from Shikamaru biting him, but didn't complain knowing that he was in a lot more pain then he was. After a 2 minutes of not moving (which was excruciatingly hard for Kiba, who was trying his hardest not to pound him into the Twister mat) Shikamaru gave an experimental wiggle of his hips, causing Kiba to moan.

"M…move." He said hoarsely.

Kiba began to thrust in and out of Shikamaru. Slow and steady. It was amazing. And it got even better when Shikamaru yelled out.

"_Fuck!_" He yelled. "K-Kiba! Do that…do that again!"

Kiba pulled till just the head was left and rammed back in, hitting the same spot.

"_Yes!_ So good!! Harder!" Shikamaru ordered.

Kiba went harder and deeper, making sure to hit that spot every time. The look on Shikamaru's face was hot. His eyes were closed, face flushed, sweat glistening around his features and his mouth open in moans and screams.

Their pace was slow, deep and hard. Neither needed it to be fast, going slow gave them more pleasure, a better feel.

Kiba snaked his arm around their bodies to grab Shikamaru's member, stroking at a different pace then his thrusts.

Shikamaru felt like he was in heaven, when Kiba began to pump his manhood in a new rhythm he just about lost his mind. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. And sure enough, the hot coil in him began to wind to tightly and he knew it was almost time.

"Ki-Kiba, I'm about to…to…" He trailed off, unable to finish. He came hard, screaming a version of Kiba's name into Kiba's hand and all over their stomachs.

Kiba, unable to take the sound of his name (or something that sounded like his name) being called and Shikamaru's inner walls closing tightly around him, came inside him with one final, deep thrust.

"Shika!" He called out, collapsing to the side of his….what? Friend? Lover?

'_Whatever.'_ He thought. _'I'll figure it out later.'_

Shikamaru curled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around the warm body.

"Wake up…" A soft voice called to him. He groaned and rolled over.

"Wake up!" The voice said again, this time more stern.

"Fine! I'm up." Kiba said, annoyed. He had been having the most wonderful dream…..

He rolled back over to find dark brown eyes starring at him. After starring back it clicked.

"You mean yesterday wasn't a dream!?" He yelled suddenly, freaking Shikamaru out.

"Of course not. It really happened. I just wanted to know what it meant…" Shikamaru trailed off, looking down at the floor blushing.

Kiba didn't even have to think twice. "I want to be your lover, I don't want what happened yesterday to be a one time thing." Kiba looked directly at him, his gaze not faltering for even a second.

Shikamaru looked up shyly. "I-I would like that…too." He said quietly. Kiba grinned and pulled him in for a hug. He glanced up and noticed that not only had his clone disappeared (who knows when that happened) but that the video clip was still rolling.

"I think this is one bet I'm willing to lose Naruto." Kiba said, grabbing the tape out of the camera. "I'll just keep this tape for a rainy day when you're not around." Kiba said, winking at Shikamaru, whose blush deepened.

Hope you enjoyed! Remember I love comments! Rate and Review please and thank you!!


End file.
